Ambreigns Insomnia
by Willows-slave
Summary: Dean has discovered fan fiction and all Roman wants to discover is sleep. Just a little one shot just because.


"Dean get off my damn laptop already." Roman groaned out while lying in the bed before throwing a pillow over his head, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Give me a few more minutes Ro, I'm almost finished." The younger man blurted out almost as if he was annoyed.

"Damn it you're obsessed with that shit now turn it off and come to bed already." The Samoan said while he lifted the pillow just enough for the other man to hear him. "This is driving me nuts, you do know that right?" He asked before burying his face in the pillow once more.

"Roman I have to finish this, I only have a few more paragraphs left." Dean whined out growing slightly more annoyed. "You do know I have been waiting for an update to this fic for two weeks, right?" The younger man stuck out his tongue at him even though he knew he couldn't see him. "Besides I think tonight's the night Ro, I think we may go all the way, finally." Excitement had now taken over his deep raspy voice.

"I lost interest in that a half hour ago." The larger man mumbled out but Dean didn't hear him he had already immersed himself back into the story. Roman sighed as he tossed and turned some more in the bed, fighting to get comfortable. He couldn't though not with Dean oooohing and ahhhhing every few minutes.

Dean discovered the dark world of fan fiction about a month ago. Of course he threw himself right into it and spent every spare moment reading the stories. Roman was beside himself, he couldn't stand it anymore. He was annoyed with himself even more than the other man though, especially since he was the one who showed him how to operate the computer. Day after day Dean would sneak away just so he could read stories about himself and his Roman. At first the Samoan found it strange then the younger mans obsession just became bizarre. There wasn't much of a point in analyzing it though Dean was going to do what Dean wanted.

"The damn screen went black." Dean shouted out before he pounded his fist against his leg, upset that he could no longer see the words.

"Move the mouse babe" Roman drawled out before releasing a sigh. He no longer got up and ran over to the laptop in fear that Dean may have broken something because at this point he almost wished he would.

"Oh Thanks" Dean said softly once he did as he was told and the machine once again lit up, showing him the words he was reading.

"Fuck me" Roman growled out, aggravated that he was once again losing sleep so Dean could indulge in fanatical stories these girls wrote. Sure Ambreigns was real but to him they were just Dean and Roman and there wasn't any drama or insanity in their life. Well unless you didn't count his lovers new fascination with this madness.

"Oh what the fuck, you just told me you had to leave because you have work in the morning and you had to get some sleep."

"What a coincidence" Roman laughed before he continued to speak "I have work in the morning in real life too and I really want to get some sleep."

"I thought that this was going to be it, I thought we would have finally had sex tonight." Dean slammed the laptop closed clearly frustrated that he didn't get the ending to chapter eleven that he had wanted.

"What you don't realize is we may never have sex again Dean. If I don't get some sleep I won't have the energy to ever fuck you again." Roman sighed yet again before curling up into a ball.

"I should have left a review." The auburn haired man scoffed before standing up and kicking his sneakers off. "Tomorrow I'm going to figure out how to do that." He mumbled out before pulling his shirt off over his head.

"You do that babe "the sleepy Samoan said.

"Don't you worry I'm going too." Dean assured him as he stumbled around the room trying to kick his jeans off.

"I'm really not worried." The older man spoke quietly and even that was exerting too much of his energy.

"I mean of course you would rather fuck me than get some sleep, having work in the morning is not an excuse." Dean continued while sitting down on the bed and pulling his socks off.

"You know you're right babe. Now let's please get some sleep we have to work in the morning."

Dean lay down in the bed adjusting his body until he was comfortable, laying his body next to the older mans. He grabbed Roman's arm wrapping it around his waist, spooning himself against the other man.

"I can't wait until I fall asleep, I'm beat" Dean announced before adding a "goodnight."

Roman sighed contently figuring he may actually be able to get some sleep. "Goodnight babe" he whispered out, his eyelids heavy, attempting to let sleep claim him. He was barely aware of the other man reaching out searching for something in the dark until the light shone on his face.

"I can't believe this bitch started a new story when she didn't even finish her other two she has going." Dean said making Roman's eyes crack open. Forcing himself to focus the taller man saw that his lover was holding his phone in hand looking at fan fiction once again.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked close to losing his patience for good.

"Yeah, she's started a whole other story and she is nowhere near done with the other two." The smaller man explained completely oblivious to the fact he was close to getting kicked out of the bed. Roman had to take a few deep breaths.

"Is it about a guy who can't sleep and has work in the morning?" His voice was deep, his tone was harsh.

"That wouldn't make a good story." A few seconds after Dean spoke again. "Are you trying to tell me that you're tired baby? You can just go to sleep, I'll be quiet." Dean promised while patting the other mans larger hand with his own.

Roman closed his eyes and tried to ignore the bright light of the phone shining in his face. After a little while he was able to block it out and felt his body begin to surrender to the much needed sleep he desired.

"Ro this one's really cool, you're the captain of the football team and I'm in the band. We have known each other for years and live next door to one another." Dean explained eagerly "I hope she updates soon because I think this is going to be great."

Roman growled out frustrated that he couldn't sleep. He stood grabbing his pillow and blanket leaving Dean completely uncovered in just his boxer briefs. He looked up at Roman as if he had gone mad; he was confused at what was happening.

"Where are you going?" He asked while watching Roman walk away.

"To sleep in the tub, maybe I can get some quiet in the bathroom." The larger man barked out loudly.

"Why what did I do?" The younger man asked unaware of his own annoyances.

"You won't shut up and let me sleep; I have work in the morning." Roman shouted before slamming the bathroom door to the motel room and locking it.

"Well I have work tomorrow to you know" Dean said under his breath while crunching up his face annoyed that Roman was being so unreasonable. All he was doing was reading, quietly. Roman was so dramatic, since he wanted to be left alone fine Dean would leave him alone then. He stared down at his phone getting lost once again in the story. He read every word and played out every scene in his mind.

A half hour later Dean finished his second one shot and he was getting pretty tired. He could hear soft snoring through the bathroom door as he approached it. He knocked gently at first but when he didn't get an answer he knocked a little more loudly.

"Oh my God babe I don't care what you're reading, I don't need to know what it's about." Roman shouted out loud enough that Dean could hear him through the door.

"I need to piss let me in" Dean yelled back. "Open the door and come back to bed, you need to get some sleep you got to work tomorrow."

Dean could hear the other man mumbling to himself and the sounds of him stumbling around in the bathroom before the door flew open. Roman stood there his eyes heavy with sleep, his normally perfect hair messy and falling out of his hair tie.

"Yeah babe you got a point, I didn't think of that." The Samoan stood there trying to keep his composure and remain calm. He moved slowly past Dean struggling to make it to the bed.

Moments later he felt the bed dip down and a warm body snuggle up against his. A soft kiss was placed on the tip of his nose before he felt Dean lay his head upon his chest. "Goodnight" he said weakly in a hushed tone.

Roman hardly managed a moan in response but before falling asleep he managed a silent prayer that no one would update for the rest of the week.


End file.
